Wings Part 2
by RavenSara84
Summary: Tsubasa needs to tell his friends the truth, but he find that Kenta may have let it slip to one person that he isn't sure he wanted to know about his little secret.


Title: Wings Part 2

Rating: K+

Notes: A squeal of sorts to Wings.

Summary: Tsubasa has to let his friends know the truth, but he finds that Kenta had already told someone that he didn't really want to know about his condition.

Kenta kept looking over to him and he knew why, but it was getting rather annoying.

_He can't keep a secret._ The long haired blader decided, knowing that the younger blader liked everything to be out in the open, where there were no secrets. He nodded to the boy though, who flushed and looked away and he smiled; _Must be nervous too. It's not going to be easy to tell the rest of them about… _He felt one of his newly acquired limbs flutter a bit under his new dark red coat; _these wings, but I have to._

He waited though, Ryo was discussing other things about the tournament, and once he was finished Tsubasa took the floor.

"I need to tell you guy's something," He said seriously, looking them all in the eye, letting them know that it _was_ serious, maybe not to them but to him.

"What is it?" Ginga asked, concerned written all over his face and Tsubasa held back a smile.

_Sometimes he acts like an idiot, but he does care._ He admitted; although he knew plenty of people would argue with him on that account. He had been surprised to see that Ryuuga, the original of the dark power that had infected him had also turned up, but he figured that was due to Kenta, who apparently had become something of a friend to the Dragon Emperor over the past few months.

Looking into those amber eyes, he got a feeling that Ryuuga knew what was going on, which caused him to glance quickly over to Kenta, who couldn't look at him.

_Can't keep a secret at all._ Tsubasa thought with a sigh; _I guess it's better to be told to Ryuuga than someone else, like Yu or even Benkei._

"What is it?" Madoka asked, not wanting to be kept in suspense.

Rather than say anything, he took off his coat and stretched his wings, causing gasps of surprise and awe around his friends.

"How did…?" Ginga took a step towards him and then glanced at his father, who didn't appear surprised by it at all; "You knew? How long have…"

"A month," Tsubasa stepped in, getting Ginga's focus again; "Anyone who saw me that day in the hospital swore not to breath a word to anyone," Another quick glance over to Kenta and Ryuuga and he saw the young blader looking to the ground in shame and Ryuuga smirking even more.

"But how…?" Yu asked and almost touched his wing when Madoka slapped his hand; "What?"

"You could ask first," She reprimanded him and Tsubasa smiled, bringing his wings close to his body again but nodded to the blonde blader who touched his feathers.

"Wow, how did you…" Yu paused; "That's why you took to wearing that coat! I _knew_ there was something funny going on,"

"Yea, keeps the wings out of sight," He said with a nod, waiting for the question to arise, but no one asked it, too surprised and in awe over the wings on his back to really _think_ properly.

"Give the tournament that is coming up we thought it best that Tsubasa should tell you now rather than have him continue to hide," Ryo finally spoke and they all looked at him, with Tsubasa putting his coat back on, his wings once more hidden from sight.

"But…" Madoka looked over to him and then returned to Ryo; "How did it happen? It's not possible to gain wings,"

Kenta shifted, if possible he moved closer to Ryuuga who never said anything until now; "It's the _dark_ power,"

Everyone looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean 'the dark power'? It's gone, it left Tsubasa and you overcame it," Ginga asked, weary of his rival, sure that he had plenty of tricks up his sleeve although he had given him the benefit of the doubt given that Kenta had become a close friend to him.

Ryuuga looked at the red head carefully before he turned his attention to Tsubasa; "You kept yourself busy,"

Tsubasa said nothing, everyone in the room was confused by what the Dragon Emperor had said, but he nodded slightly; "Yea, what of it?"

"I bet you took no notice of the pain, just brushed it off like it was nothing. Until your mind wasn't _focused_ on anything important," Ryuuga gestured over to Kenta who looked at the two white haired teens, trying to figure out where he tied into this; "Until you had a beybattle,"

He tried not to snarl at the older teen, although he was right and he knew that Kenta had probably told him what happened, he didn't like how Ryuuga acted like he knew_ all_.

"And then the pain was a lot more consistant than normal, until your wings grew out,"

"How do you know all of this?" Ryo finally asked, having watched Tsubasa's wings come forth and knew that no one in that room would have spoken to the teen, who just looked at him grimly.

He removed his black shirt, but not his white jacket which was clipped around his neck as usual. Tsubasa realised _why_ Kenta had told Ryuuga about what had happened to him; _The same thing happened to him?_

The room became quiet once more at suddenly Ryuuga showed his own wings, black leathery bat like wings, although once he saw everyone's reactions he brought them back to his body and put his shirt back on before he focused on Tsubasa once more.

"The dark power stays within you, it just likes to manifest in a _new_ way," He spat out; "Because of us being so focused on blading it connects with our bey's power. You're eagle…"

"But… L Drago doesn't _have_ wings," Madoka pointed out quietly and Ryuuga looked at her, then nodded.

"No, but L Drago is a dragon, and in the west dragons have wings," He pointed out and she looked at him in confusion, not understanding what he was talking about.

"How long ago did that happen to you Ryuuga?" Tsubasa finally asked, understanding that _yes_ Kenta could keep a secret like this, if it was important, but the boy wasn't a fool, if Ryuuga had gone through the same thing…

_What if Kenta had seen the same thing happen to him?_ Tsubasa remembered the scream that woke him up and found Kenta in his hospital room, it was a different react to what he had expected, like today everyone had been quiet and gasped, but Kenta had screamed in fear; _If Kenta saw Ryuuga go through the same thing no wonder his reaction was so dramatic. Probably didn't think it could happen to anyone else._

"Heh, a while ago," He shrugged, but Tsubasa could see the haunted look in those amber eyes, refusing to be reminded of the time when he had grew those wings.

_I only grew them last month. When my mind wasn't focused on anything important, the pain intensified when I was battling Kenta for fun. What if… _Tsubasa realised that all he had was theories, nothing could be proven unless Ryuuga was willing to admit to what happened to him.

Ryuuga then turned and left the room, deciding that he was done, while the other's went up to Tsubasa with Kenta loitering around until everyone had left and it was just the two of them in the room.

"You told him huh?" Tsubasa said, but his tone wasn't accusing, he found that he _didn't_ mind.

"I'm sorry," Kenta said his head bowed; "But when Ryuuga went through the same thing…"

"I bet it was sudden too," Tsubasa said and gestured for the young teen to sit down on the table, which he did gratefully.

"Yea, but… We were in the middle of nowhere. I didn't know what was going on," Kenta began to shake remembering what happened; "I never wanted to see anyone go through that kind of pain and then…"

"I did,"

"Yea. I was so scared," He admitted; "Not that I could tell Ryuuga that, he'd just call me weak and brush it off," He now looked up at Tsubasa his eyes full of relief; "But you are both okay, that's the important thing,"

"Tch, aside from telling all your friends that you _have_ wings,"

The two looked to see that Ryuuga was leaning against the wall in the room much to their surprise.

_How much did he hear?_ Kenta wondered.

"Why is that a problem, who are they going to tell?" Tsubasa said, trying to brush off his comment.

"They don't need to tell anyone, just talking about it in the wrong place," He shrugged; "I don't fancy being an experiment, _once_ was enough," He walked over to them slowly.

"How likely is it that anyone would believe what they heard?" Kenta asked him, wondering if he was right.

"How many people believed there was such a bey like L Drago?" He countered and Tsubasa nodded.

"Very few, only those who had truly looked into it,"

"If you trust them enough, then fine. But don't blab to anyone else," He warned the white haired blader.

"Yea," Tsubasa nodded; "I know. Are you joining our team for the tournament?"

Ryuuga paused for a moment, considering; "Nah. You guy's should do fine. Besides it a _team_,"

"You worked together with me before," Kenta reminded him.

"Yea, but that was _you_," He pointed out; "You aren't that bad, the rest of them? Oh and _Ginga_,"

Kenta smiled; "You guys will never get along,"

"If they ever did I think the world would end," Tsubasa commented and Kenta giggled while Ryuuga glared at him, but smirked and nodded.

"Most likely. Our bey's are the opposite of each other; it won't do for us to _work_ together so often,"

Kenta remembered something and quickly left the room, saying that he needed to speak to Madoka, leaving the two white haired bladers alone.

"He must have worried about you a lot when your wings grew," Tsubasa finally commented.

"The kid worries about everyone," He said, not wishing to comment.

"Yea he does. But you were in a worse position than me. I could get to a hospital; you were both in the middle of nowhere,"

"Well, we were in the west, but there was a town nearby," Ryuuga finally admitted; "We just couldn't get there due to the snow storm," He didn't want to admit to it, but right now Tsubasa was the only other person who had gone through the same thing as he had, just like the dark power.

"So the dark power…"

"The last of it, the small amount that no heart or will can remove, it had to turn into something else, to remind you it's still around, that it will continue to _haunt_ you. The wings we have are a constant reminder. But the dark power is contained _within_ those wings, even that isn't enough to make you go back to what you used to be like when the full dark power was resting within you," He informed him and turned around to leave the room once again; "Just a good thing you didn't agree to get the wings removed from your back,"

Tsubasa's eyes widened in surprise; _How did he know I was given that option?_

"Doctors are rather careless with their notes," Ryuuga brought out the hospital notes on Tsubasa's conditions; "It's also really easy to get into the place," He held the notes out to him and Tsubasa walked cautiously towards him.

"So, when Kenta told you what happened to me…"

"Yes. You can't trust them," He said sternly, his amber eyes told him that he shouldn't argue the point.

"All right,"

The Dragon Emperor finally left the room, not turning back to look at Tsubasa who found that he felt relieved.

_Not only am I not alone with this, but he'll still be willing to help me._ He took a deep breath and fastened up his coat, walking outside and hearing the familiar cry of his eagle; _This… This shouldn't be too bad._


End file.
